<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] a heart of steel starts to grow by lysandyra (pxssnelke)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968711">[Podfic] a heart of steel starts to grow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra'>lysandyra (pxssnelke)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Death, Animal Rescue, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cat adoption, Eventual Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Grieving, Happy Ending, Pet Adoption, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, supportive ladybug, supportive plagg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug groans and links her hands behind her head, but she doesn't stop him from darting into yet another alley. "Chat Noir, what are we looking for again, exactly?"</p><p>"Uh." Adrien hesitates, tail curling around one leg. "I'm actually hoping we won't find them?"</p><p>"Find them?" Ladybug's eyebrows go up and she motions him closer. He goes to her without hesitation. "Kitty, really. What are we looking for?"</p><p>He can't exactly say 'my bodyguard drove past someone leaving kittens in an alley earlier and Nathalie wouldn't listen long enough to stop.' There are, in fact, several reasons he can't say that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] a heart of steel starts to grow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/gifts">GuardianKarenTerrier</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172736">a heart of steel starts to grow</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/pseuds/GuardianKarenTerrier">GuardianKarenTerrier</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got my friend to do character voices for me! It's her first time doing something like this so be kind with her<br/>It was enormously fun even though editing was a nightmare</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug groans and links her hands behind her head, but she doesn't stop him from darting into yet another alley.  "Chat Noir, <em>what</em> are we looking for again, exactly?"</p><p>"Uh." Adrien hesitates, tail curling around one leg.  "I'm actually hoping we won't find them?"</p><p>"Find <em>them</em>?" Ladybug's eyebrows go up and she motions him closer.  He goes to her without hesitation.  "Kitty, really.  What are we looking for?"</p><p>He can't exactly say 'my bodyguard drove past someone leaving kittens in an alley earlier and Nathalie wouldn't listen long enough to stop.' There are, in fact, <em>several</em> reasons he can't say that.  </p><p>One of them is that he doesn't particularly want to think too hard about whether Nathalie would have stopped even if she <em>had</em> been listening.  She would have, once, but he suspects that was a long time ago now. </p><p>"<em>Chat Noir</em>," Ladybug says, putting her hands on his shoulders and shaking him lightly.  "Stop zoning out on me, kitty, what are we looking for?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xopE2SvxlyVhGkSy_WyWbt4bWtWmivXs/view?usp=sharing">Listen to it on Google Drive</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day &lt;3</p><p>Make sure to also check the original and the author's other works and leave love there!</p><p>Find me on twitter @pxssnelke (commissions open)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>